


I hope Senpai Notices Me

by kitkatty



Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP, Terrible Dirty Talk, get pretty kinky later with some spanking, just completely ooc porn, like it's so lame i'm sorry, maybe nagisa is in character idk he is pretty coniving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatty/pseuds/kitkatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Nagisa puts on a dress/female school uniform and tries to tease Makoto with it but they both end enjoying it a little too much.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Bonus if the dress/skirt isn't off during sex."</i></p><p> </p><p>http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=14461#cmt14461</p><p>A fill I did ages ago for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my fic docs cause i got an idea for another one i wanna start, and saw a few fics i haven't put up here yet so I figured I should do that now, while I'm thinking about it. I hope you enjoy and that it is not horribly lame.

Of the words used to describe Nagisa, ‘subtle’ and ‘calm’ were not among them. ‘Mischievous’ and ‘shit-disturber’ most definitely were.

Nagisa chuckled as Makoto gave him a small lecture while they were both stuck cleaning the second floor classrooms far past when school was over. Makoto had never received a single detention before Nagisa showed up, and suddenly it was becoming a far too regular occurrence for his liking.

“...and you see I need to concentrate on my studies and not keep getting into trouble with you!”

“Aaaaaw, but Mako-chan, I know you had fun sneaking into the pool last night!”

“I most definitely did not enjoy getting my school clothes completely drenched!” Nagisa cackled and Makoto tossed a crumpled piece of paper at him, blushing as he remembered exactly how naked Nagisa had been then. “You are absolutely horrible.”

Picking up the crumpled piece of paper, Nagisa skipped over to stand in front of Makoto. Leaning up on his tiptoes so their faces were closer, and he practically purred, “You don’t mean that.”

Blinking in surprise at the unexpected closeness, Makoto’s cheeks flushed as he grabbed the younger boy by the shoulders and gently shoved him away. “I most definitely do! No amount of sucking up is going to make up for how much trouble I’ll be in when I get home!”

Nagisa gingerly placed the crumpled paper on Makoto’s head and laughed as the taller boy swatted it off before retrieving it and tossing it in the garbage, sighing. “Come on, Nagisa, we still have a whole other classroom to clean after this. Let’s just try and get through this. I don’t even KNOW where Haruka went.” Makoto grumbled as he glanced out the window, expecting to see his small figure floating in the pool.

“Oh, I told Haru-chan to go home!”

“What? Why?!”

“It’s all part of the plan!” Nagisa winked as he turned on his heel and headed for the classroom door. “Wait here!”

“Nagisa! Wait! What are you up to?!” His questions fell on an empty room, and Makoto sighed. ‘ _What a handful..._ ’ He thought to himself as he went back to sweeping between the desks.

About five minutes later, the door slid open again. Makoto put on his best irritated face and looked up. And then his eyes widened and jaw dropped. Nagisa was leaning against the doorframe, wearing not his usual uniform pants but a short brown pleated skirt and white thigh-high socks. He even went so far as to knot a red scarf around his neck in place of his usual tie. Makoto gulped audibly and shakily asked, “w-what are you doing, Nagisa?”

Nagisa grinned wickedly and made his way over to where Makoto was. Makoto now noticed he was even wearing mary-janes with a bit of a heel. He didn’t quite know what to do about the situation, but his body betrayed him as his cock twitched slightly. ‘ _Oh shit._ ’

Humming and adding a bit of flourish to his strut, Nagisa advanced on Makoto, who was backing away nervously. “I always wished senpai would notice me,” Makoto recognized that look in Nagisa’s eyes, “I just didn’t know how to go about making my wish come true.” Nagisa made a mock pouting face as Makoto side-stepped behind a desk. Not hesitating for a second, Nagisa climbed up onto the desk and crawled forward, grabbing Makoto’s collar and forcefully pushing him down into the chair so conveniently behind him.

Makoto stammered as Nagisa climbed off the desk and into his senpai’s lap. The older teen was panicking and kept his arms clamped at his sides, and the younger teen chuckled. It was glaringly obvious to both of them that they were both getting hard. “Do I make a pretty girl, Mako-chan?” He was getting giddy off how flushed and embarrassed Makoto was getting, it was doing wonders for his confidence. Nagisa rolled his hips slowly and Makoto closed his eyes as he groaned loudly, letting his hands tentatively rest on Nagisa’s exposed thighs. The shorter boy loosened the others tie and yanked at it a bit, yielding another moan from him as he sucked and nibbled along his neck. Makoto was letting his fingers run just under the edge of his thigh-highs, revelling at how soft his skin was, before pulling back and snapping the elastic. Nagisa gasped and then groaned.

Trying to regain his composure, Makoto grabbed Nagisa by the shoulder and lightly pulled him away from his neck to look him right in the eyes. “Nagisa, is this something you really want? All of it?” Nagisa’s response was a hum and a nod, and that was all Makoto needed before he dove at him, their mouths crashing together almost painfully as his tongue surged forward into Nagisa’s mouth. Makoto had moved his hands back to his thighs, both of them sliding up under the skirt. The action encouraged Nagisa to roll his hips forward, and both boys groaned at the sensation. Their tongues continued to tangle together as they rutted against each other, Makoto stroking the smaller boys thigh as his fingers ran from knee to hip.

Nagisa was surprised by Makoto’s sudden surge of dominance, but he wasn’t complaining at all as he melted under his touch. He nibbled at the taller boys lip as he unbuttoned his shirt all the way down, then ran his hands over his solid abs. Nagisa sighed as he moved to nip and kiss at his collarbone. Makoto grunted and bucked his hips up sharply, grabbing Nagisa’a ass and grinding him down into him. In response Nagisa cried out and dragged his nails down Makoto’s bare stomach. 

Their movements were soon becoming heated and desperate, and sitting in the chair was not giving them the best contact, so Makoto gripped hard onto Nagisa’s ass and lifted him up, placing him gently on the nearest desk before kissing him and pushing him back so he was lying down. Nagisa wrapped his legs around Makotos waist and urged him forward, so they continued their movements, the skirt draping across his stomach. Makoto rested one elbow on the desk next to Nagisa and ran his fingers through his hair, gripping and pulling, while his other hand rested on his thigh, gripping at the fabric of the skirt before running his hand along the edge of the socks. Slowly, Makoto’s fingers crept down along his ass and then snuck themselves under the edge of the frilly white panties Nagisa was wearing. They found their way to his opening and started to stroke and tease at him. Nagisa keened in anticipation, desperately wanting more. 

Suddenly, Makoto pulled away from Nagisa. The smaller boy whined, and was about to say something until he felt Makoto kneel down between his legs. Tugging the panties to the side, Makoto ran his tongue along his entrance, and Nagisa’s words devolved into whimpers as Makoto slowly worked his tongue into him. He thrashed and panted as Makoto dove deeper, pressing one hand on the hard cock just barely covered by the panties and using the other to keep Nagisa’s knee up. Makoto was now easily penetrating him as deeply as he could manage with his tongue, and Nagisa was crying for more. Makoto brought one hand up to Nagisa’s mouth, and Nagisa sucked on them eagerly. Once he felt his fingers were slicked enough, he removed his tongue and pressed both fingers inside him. Nagisa cried and begged as Makoto tentatively scissored his fingers, twisting and pressing in him as he stretched him open.

While this all felt very good, Nagisa was starting to get impatient. “M-mako-chan... just get on with it...” He groaned and threw his head back as Makoto slipped in a 3rd finger.

“Sorry, Nagisa... I just want to make sure you’re ready.” Makoto somehow abled to look slightly sheepish, despite their current position. Sitting himself up on his elbows, Nagisa gave the other boy a frazzled and lusty look, until realization kicked in. He must be _huge_ if he was this focused on prepping him. Nagisa licked his lips hungrily and kicked at Makoto’s side gently.

“I’m fine, I’m ready, please... senpai.” Makoto could almost see a smirk through the begging. Well, he was certainly glad he was enjoying this. He slowly slid his fingers out, and quickly fumbled his his own belt and zipper, shoving his pants and boxers down just below his hips. Nagisa’s eyes bulged as his huge cock was exposed, and he groaned at the thought of it being inside him. “Mako-chan, oh my god please just fuck me now.”

Makoto grunted and nodded. Tugging the panties to the side, he lined himself up to Nagisa’s opening, took a deep breath, and then pushed into him agonizingly slowly. Nagisa took several deep breaths and gripped tightly to the edge of the desk. Makoto continued to push in slowly, stopping occasionally and waiting for Nagisa to nod at him to resume. Once he was fully inside him, they were both panting heavily, but Makoto stood as still as possible. Nagisa shifted slightly, adjusting to his size, and Makoto grunted and clenched his eyes shut, concentrating hard on not moving, not wanting to hurt Nagisa. Finally, Nagisa took a shaky breath and whispered, “o-ok, I think i’m good. You can move now.”

Slowly, again, Makoto started to move. He pulled out almost all the way before gently pushing back in, and Nagisa cried out as he hit his prostate. With Makoto’s size it would have been hard to miss. Nagisa shivered and gripped at the desk, squeezing his legs around Makoto, urging him to move faster. Their movements began to speed up, until Makoto was fully bent over Nagisa, arms wrapped tightly around him. He was gripping him by the shoulders as he slammed himself into the smaller boy, who was virtually screaming with every thrust. Nagisa was finding it hard to breath, between feeling completely filled and the friction of Makoto’s stomach pressing against his cock, the panties and skirt still in the way. Makoto started to mutter a string of uncharacteristically colourful words as he drew closer and closer to orgasm.

“N-nagisa, fuck, fuck nagisa i’m- i’m gonna... fuck- c-can i..”

“Come inside me Mako-chan i want to feel it!”

Just his words were enough to tip him over the edge, and Makoto bucked hard into Nagisa, groaning and digging his nails into his shoulders. Nagisa could feel his own orgasm approach as he felt Makoto spilling hot inside him. Crying out his name, Nagisa came hard into his white panties, making a huge wet stain spread across them which even seeped through the skirt. They both stayed there, panting heavily, until Makoto leaned back and raked his eyes over Nagisa, committing this image to memory. Nagisa was completely spent, drawing in ragged breaths as his clothes were filthy and completely disheveled, the obvious stain on the skirt and panties still growing slowly. One of his socks had slipped down his leg and rested pooled around his ankle. Makoto subconsciously licked his lips before slowly pulling out. Nagisa hissed at the sudden lack of being filled, and blinked blearily up at his senpai. Despite being exhausted, his devilish grin was still brilliant as ever.

“I guess my plan worked.”

Makoto straightened himself up before grabbing a nearby roll of paper towels to gently clean up Nagisa. “I told you you’re horrible. Now we have even more cleaning to do and I bet you can barely even stand up.”

Nagisa weakly shook his legs and lazily draped his arms around Makoto’s shoulders. “I think senpai might have to carry me hooooome.”

Makoto huffed in response, but he had an endearing look on his face as he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the younger boys cheek. “As much as I like you like this, you should probably get changed before we head out.” He ran his hands tenderly over the skirt, flattening out the creases. "But keep the skirt around." Nagisa couldn't help but giggle.

“Does that help make up for how much trouble you’ll be in?” Nagisa hummed as Makoto nuzzled into his neck. He could feel the taller boy smile against his skin.

“Not even close.”


	2. BIRTHDAY BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further into their relationship, Nagisa finally gets a whole evening alone with Makoto and doesn't let it go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i posted the first part the OP replied saying it was their birthday and HOW COULD I NOT I MEAN MAID NAGISA YES PLZ.

As their first intimate experience together had already been pretty kinky, Nagisa had no qualms upping the ante. Makoto was his boyfriend now and he would do anything to keep him by his side, he was overflowing with happiness. Not to mention that he was essentially addicted to his cock.

It was hard to find alone time that wasn’t rushed because someone’s family would be home in five minutes, but finally one weekend Nagisa’s parents went away to celebrate their anniversary, and Nagisa thrilled at the idea of being alone with Makoto for a whole night. He went all out.

That night when Makoto arrived with some dinner, he stepped in the door and almost dropped what he was holding. Nagisa was wearing a full on maid outfit, complete with garters and a little headband. Makoto swallowed as Nagisa giggled and bowed low. “Welcome home, ~master!”

Makoto was having a really hard time finding his words. “Uh.... um.... ok..... y-you look.... i- wow... you look really good in that....” Nagisa skipped forward and grabbed the takeout sushi from him and brought it into the dining room. Makoto followed, entranced and definitely already hard. As he reached forward to touch Nagisa, the smaller boy spun on his heels and swatted lightly at his hands.

“Now now, master, it you must be hungry! Let me pour you some tea!” He took his hand and guided him to sit on the floor next to the table where he had a whole tea set waiting. As Nagisa kneeled down he made sure to flash his lace thong, and Makoto gulped at the sight, fisting his hands where they rested on his knees. 

Nagisa poured them both a cup of tea, and after offering one to Makoto, grabbed his own cup and traced his tongue around the edge. Makoto sputtered and spilled the hot tea on his hand. He gingerly set the cup down and shook his hand in pain, and Nagisa gasped. “O-oh no, Mako-chan, are you ok! I’m sorry!!”

“Ah, y-yeah I’m fine Nagisa, it wasn’t too hot really, just startling more than anything.”

Upon seeing that his boyfriend was OK (and also still blatantly hard, as could be seen by the tightness and bugle in his pants), Nagisa immediately slipped back into character. Gently taking the hand that had been spilled on, he kissed where it was turning red. “Oh master, I’m so sorry, I hope you will forgive me. I await any punishment you wish to serve me.” He batted his eyes up at Makoto, who looked shocked.

“I couldn’t never hurt you, Nagisa!”

Rolling his eyes, he kneeled up to lean into Makoto’s ear and whisper, “It’s a game, Mako-chan, you’re supposed to play along!” to accentuate his point, he gently ran his hand over the bulge in Makoto’s pants, eliciting a deep groan from the taller boy. Makoto gulped and nodded slowly. Then, without warning, Makoto grabbed Nagisa by the waist and threw him over his shoulder, marching him down the hall to his bedroom. Nagisa squealed with delight.

Upon opening the door and marching in (making sure not to knock Nagisa’s head on the doorframe), he dropped him on the bed and took a deep breath. Makoto towered over him, but it looked like he was fretting. He’d never been that confident at dirty talk, but it never really mattered: Nagisa was so enamoured with him he thought any attempts were adorable. Makoto steeled himself against his own embarrassment and tried to slip into character.

“Nagisa, I-I’m very disappointed in you and I’m g-going to have to punish you!”

Nagisa chuckled and looked up to him from his sprawled position on the bed, his skirts strewn around him. Makoto was too cute. He put on his most sultry voice and crooned “Oh, please master, punish me however you deem fit.”

“T-then, get on your hands and knees, I’m going to spank you.” Nagisa’s head spun at how turned on he was at his boyfriend’s words. Makoto was, of course, always a gentleman and leaned in to whisper, “So long as that’s ok with you Nagisa I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with...”

Nagisa groaned and climbed onto his hands and knees, flipping the skirts of his outfit up over his hips. “Yes, master, please spank me, I need to be punished!” His ass was on display for Makoto, complete with the pink lace thong which left nothing to the imagination, and black garterbelts which outlined his cheeks. Makoto groaned and knelt next to him on the bed. He ran a hand lovingly up his thigh and over his ass, and lifting his hand, only hesitated a moment before bringing it down to smack against him. Nagisa cried out. It wasn’t nearly hard enough, so he voiced this, “Harder, master, punish me harder!”

Makoto took a deep breath and raised his hand again, bringing it down with a loud smack on the other cheek. Nagisa shook and whined, the pain radiating through his body as arousal, his cock straining against the thong that barely held anything in. Makoto continued 5 more times, alternating between each side, every hit slightly harder than the last. His cheeks were flushed red, and Nagisa gasped for air. Makoto was now gently rubbing his hands over the sore skin, trailing kisses across where he’d last hit. Nagisa leaned into his touch, subconsciously rolling his hips.

Then Makoto stood up next to the bed, and gently rolled Nagisa over. He cupped his face in his hands and kissed him deeply, before pulling back and asking, “Are you OK to sit up?”

“Hmmmmm yeah, I think it should be fine, so long as I’m sitting on the bed.”

“Good” He helped Nagisa sit up, waiting till he was comfortable, then ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the bow on his headband. ”Are you sorry for what you did?”

“Yes master, i’m so sorry.”

“Do you want to apologize properly?”

“Yes master, yes.”

“Then you’re going to suck my cock.”

Nagisa reeled at how turned on he was, and spared no time undoing Makoto’s pants. With Makoto standing and Nagisa sitting on the bed, he was perfectly in line with his hips. When Makoto’s pants and boxers dropped to the floor, he barely had time to step out of them before Nagisa hungrily dove for his huge cock, hands wrapping around the base while he kissed and licked up the vein along the bottom. Makoto groaned and rolled his hips slowly, and Nagisa took him into his mouth. He loved doing this, he loved being able to feel how big he was, and he did his best to take as much of him into his mouth as possible. Makoto’s hands were still in Nagisa’s hair, where they gripped and urged his head forward. Soon enough Nagisa had moved his hands to Makoto’s hips and the taller boy was fucking his mouth. They both groaned and panted as the pace picked up, but Makoto always tried his best to not get too lost in their movements, to not hurt Nagisa. But he could feel himself getting close to his climax, so he reluctantly pulled out of Nagisa’s mouth, who panted and whined.

“I-i’m close, Nagisa, and I... I want to come on your dress.”

Nagisa moaned and grabbed at Makoto’s shirt, then fell back onto the bed, dragging Makoto on top of him. “Please master, touch me, I want to feel your hands on me.” Makoto quickly obliged, kneeling above him and supporting his weight on one arm as his other hand roamed over his body, making it’s way under the skirts and palming Nagisa through the thong. Nagisa bucked into his hand and cried out, then grabbed at Makoto’s cock with both hands and started to get him off with quick movements. Makoto quickly lowered the thong so he could wrap his big hand around Nagisa’s cock. Nagisa had his eyes closed in ecstasy, but Makoto didn’t dare close his eyes, drinking up the sight of his desperate panting boyfriend beneath him, his skirt riding up over his stomach and the thong trapped under the garterbelts around his thighs. He began to see white as he cried Nagisa’s name and came in spurts over his boyfriends clothed stomach and chest. Nagisa followed, coming at the sight of his boyfriend’s orgasm, spilling over his hand and himself.

Makoto breathed heavily, then leaned in to capture Nagisa’s mouth in a kiss. They stayed like that for a while, lips pressed gently together, and Nagisa stroked his hair. Coming up for air, Makoto turned and collapsed onto the bed next to Nagisa, and grabbed his hand. He turned to face him and squeezed his hand. “Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Nagisa hummed happily in response. “MMMmmmm noooope, I’m fine. Although, at this rate, we’re going to need to pick a safeword.”

Makoto blushed furiously and buried his face in his free hand. Nagisa chuckled maniacally and shed his dirty outfit, then snuggled up close to his boyfriend. They righted themselves in the bed and fell asleep immediately. A shower could wait till the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg they never ate their sushi they didn't even put it away for later what a waste of delicious food


End file.
